The Next World
"The Next World" is de tiende aflevering van seizoen 6 van The Walking Dead. De aflevering werd in Amerika uitgezonden op AMC op 21 februari 2016 en in Nederland op FOX op 22 februari 2016. Verhaal Rick kleedt zich aan om op pad te gaan. Michonne vraagt aan hem of hij voor tandpasta kan kijken. Carl komt de kamer in. Hij is weer opgeknapt van het pistoolschot en draagt een verband voor zijn oog. Buiten zijn de bewoners bezig om de oude muur af te breken. Daryl komt Denise tegen en vraagt waarom ze frisdrank op haar wensenlijst heeft staan. Denise wil graag Tara ermee verrassen. Rick en Daryl vertrekken met de auto. Bij de poort worden ze tegengehouden door Eugene. Eugene geeft ze een kaart mee waar ze benodigdheden kunnen vinden. Ze rijden weg. Rick denkt dat ze eindelijk voedsel gaan vinden en misschien ook wel nieuwe mensen. Daryl betwijfelt dat en zegt dat ze in weken al geen mensen meer gezien hebben. Michonne ziet vanuit de uitkijkpost iemand het bos in gaan. Ze verlaat de post en gaat er achteraan. Maggie gaat met Enid praten en vraagt waar ze heen gaat overdag. Ze geeft geen echt antwoord en Maggie zegt dat als Enid wilt praten ze bij haar terecht kan. Daryl en Rick vinden een truck in een schuur. De truck is gevuld met verschillende benodigdheden. Ze besluiten om de truck mee te nemen en de auto later op te komen halen. Ze komen aan bij een verlaten tankstation. Er ligt een snoepmachine op zijn kant. Met behulp van de truck en een ketting trekken ze de machine recht. Ze gaan kijken naar de inhoud maar op dat moment wordt Rick geduwd door een man. Rick en Daryl trekken hun wapen en houden de man onder schot. Hij zegt dat hij op de vlucht is voor de zombies en waarschuwt dat ze eraan komen. Rick laat zijn pistool zakken, Daryl doet er wat langer over maar laat uiteindelijk ook zijn pistool zakken. Rick stelt zichzelf voor en vraagt naar de naam van de man. Hij stelt zichzelf voor als Paul "Jezus" Rovia. Rick wilt hem de drie vragen stellen maar Jezus loopt weg. Daryl vraagt aan Rick waarom hij hem de vragen wilde stellen. Rick zegt dat hij denkt dat er meer achter Jezus zit. Vanachter het tankstation klinkt een harde knal. Ze gaan er op af en vinden rotjes. Ze rennen terug en zien de truck wegrijden met Jezus achter het stuur . De snoepautomaat zit nog aan de ketting vast en wordt door de truck meegesleept. Spencer is degene die in het bos rondloopt en Michonne gaat naar hem toe. Een zombie komt eraan, Michonne neemt die voor haar rekening. Ze vraagt wat Spencer in het bos doet met een schep. Hij geeft geen antwoord en loopt weg. Michonne gaat met hem mee. Carl en Enid lopen ook in het bos rond. Daryl en Rick rennen achter de truck aan. Ze vinden de snoepautomaat. Daryl slaat het glas kapot en pakt snoep en frisdrank eruit. Rick kijkt hem vreemd aan en Daryl legt uit dat het een speciaal verzoek was van Denise. Ze pakken de spullen in en rennen weer door. Enid en Carl zitten in het bos wat te lezen. Ze horen een geluid. Ze springen op en zien Spencer en Michonne voorbij komen. Carl wilt weer gaan zitten maar Enid geeft aan dat ze niet meer naar het bos wilt komen. Carl gaat akkoord. Ze pakken hun spullen in en gaan op de weg terug naar Alexandria. Ze komen een zombie tegen. Enid wilt de zombie doden maar Carl houdt haar tegen en zegt dat zij de zombie niet gaat doden. Enid loopt alleen terug naar Alexandria. Rick en Daryl zien de truck staan met autotepech. Jezus heeft net de band vervangen. Ze weten hem te overmeesteren en binden hem vast. Jezus wilt met de ze praten maar daar hebben Rick en Daryl geen zin in. Ze vertrekken met de truck. Ze rijden over de weg maar horen geluiden op het dak. Rick gaat vol in de remmen en Jezus valt van het dak af. Hij rent een veld in. Daryl springt uit de auto en gaat achter hem aan. Rick parkeert de auto vlak voor een meer. Bij een verlaten auto zitten een paar zombies vast met een touw. Dat touw breekt en Rick probeert die zombies te doden. Jezus springt ondertussen in de truck. Daryl probeert hem tegen te houden. Een zombie besluipt Daryl van achter. Jezus heeft het pistool te pakken gekregen en zegt tegen Daryl dat hij moet bukken. Daryl bukt en Jezus doodt de zombie die achter Daryl stond. Daryl bedankt hem en slaat hem daarna neer. Jezus valt tegen de handrem aan waardoor de auto achteruit rolt. Ze springen er beide uit maar Jezus wordt geraakt door de autodeur en blijft bewusteloos liggen. De auto rolt het meer in en zinkt naar de bodem met alle benodigdheden erin. Rick komt erbij en bespreekt met Daryl wat ze gaan doen met Jezus. Spencer en Michonne lopen samen in het bos. Spencer wilt eerst iets doen voor hij verder kan gaan met zijn leven. Michonne wilt hem graag helpen maar het is iets wat hij zelf moet doen. Ze zien Carl voorbij komen met een zombie achter hem aan. De zombie komt richting Spencer en Michonne. De zombie is Deanna. Spencer geeft aan dat hij dacht haar gezien te hebben. Michonne pakt haar vast en Spencer doodt haar met pijn in zijn hart. Zij was de reden waarom hij in het bos was. Ze begraven haar in het bos en gaan samen terug naar Alexandria. Daryl en Rick rijden terug naar Alexandria. Ze hebben Jezus meegenomen. Rick zegt dat hij eindelijk begrijpt wat iedereen bedoelde en dat hij nu ook echt luistert. Carl zit met Judith op de veranda naar de sterren aan het kijken. Michonne zegt dat hij hem gezien had in het bos met Deanna. Carl geeft aan dat hij haar niet kon achterlaten maar haar ook niet kon doden. Hij vindt dat familie dat moet doen. Voor Michonne zou hij het wel doen. Michionne is ontroerd en geeft Carl een knuffel. Rick en Daryl komen in Alexandria aan. Rick zegt dat Daryl gelijk had en dat ze wel naar nieuwe mensen moeten zoeken. Ze gaan met Jezus langs Denise om hem na te laten kijken. Daarna brengen ze hem naar de cel toe. Rick is weer thuis en gaat zitten op de bank. Michonne komt bij hem zitten. Hij vertelt haar dat ze een man hebben meegenomen. Hij geeft haar pepermuntjes omdat hij geen tandpasta kon vinden. Ze lachen samen en hun handen vinden elkaar. Ze kijken elkaar aan en kussen. Michonne en Rick liggen verstrengeld samen in bed. Een stem roept Rick. Ze springen beide op met de wapens in hun handen. Jezus staat in de kamer en wilt graag praten. Trivia * De titel "The Next World" komt van Jezus die dit tegen Rick en Daryl zegt wanneer hij ze ontmoet. * Er zijn twee maanden verstreken sinds de laatste aflevering. * Bij de ingang van Alexandria staat een bord met: Welkcome to the Alexandria safe zone. Mercy for the lost, vengeance for the plunderers. (Welkom in de Alexandria zone. Genade voor de verlorenen, wraak voor de plunderaars.) Categorie:Afleveringen